Do I Like Him?
by Batty Angel
Summary: oneshot, GaaNaru with lemon and yaoi. Gaara wonders about his emotions and what he feels for Naruto is indeed really love.


What did I love about him?

Was it the way he looked?

The golden colour of sun the resided within his hair, shining and soft to the touch of my hands. When those pale hands travel from his head to the smoothness of his skin, they contrast with the tan that covers his entire body. My fingers trace over the lines scarred into his face, given to him from birth - marking him as the one who holds the nine-tailed demon inside himself. I stare into those sky eyes that turns the unbearable sleepless night into the blessed day that resides within his soul. I stare and stare until he laughs with his angelic voice...

No. I did not fall for his looks. I fell in love with something deeper, much deeper...

Was it our pasts?

They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, although I see no sadness I would not doubt that such an emotion was held in such beautiful eyes. We both grew up with only loneliness, until the day our paths differed... he was saved by the kindness of another, I was saved by no one. At least, not until I met my blond god years later. He had shown me that I was not just a hollow being with only the purpose to kill in order to mark my meaning onto this world. He had shown me a change that could change my life...

And oh how it did change my life.

"Gaara? Hellooo? Are you with me still?"

I leant towards him in response, so that only our noses touched as well as the warm breaths that left our mouths. No. The past may have helped make a connection of understanding between us, but it was not the reason I fell in love with him.

"Naruto..."

Before I could say anything more, blessed lips graced my own. The feeling was so right, sending sparks of life straight to my own heart, making it beat faster and faster. I felt so alive. His tongue slipped passed my lips and battled my own, so passionately loving...

Before Naruto, love had only meant pain. Love had only meant loving myself and the cold darkness withing myself. I had at one point believed that I had fallen in love with my loneliness, the cruel voices and dark thoughts that lied within me - believing that they were all of what I was - the monster that everyone said I was. And I had thought that it was all that was left to love inside me.

Yet I was wrong.

A moan brings me out of my thoughts as well as roaming hands that caress my skin, making me ache for more contact and for more heat from my favorite blue-eyed source.

He had shown that there was much more inside me besides the darkness and gloom of a broken heart. He had pulled out and emotion that was covered in element of heart ache, purity as well as a red-hot passion that could not be fed by the texture of blood.

I pull away from his lips and placed a trail of kisses, from his cheek to the dip in his neck. Then I licked and tasted the addictive skin, quenching the thirst for Naruto. However, I wanted more than a taste - I wanted to feel.

My whole life I wanted to feel, hence the only reason why I killed. To feel numb is to feel nothing. To have nothing was meaningless and worthless to what I had craved - the unknown craving for love of another... that another now my lover, Naruto.

It's his turn to trail such kisses down my skin, until he stops at my member.

The air becomes harder to breathe, yet this is what I need... and hopefully, this is what he needs too. He notices my reactions to his touch, a smile is caught in my sight before he goes further - sending me into a spiral of senses and emotions.

Only he could ever make me feel this way. Only he could send me soaring on the spot and give me the comfort of knowing that above all this, that I can trust him.

My fingers intertwines with his hair, the strands smooth between my fingers. I hope I am not hurting him too hard.

But such a thought is soon forgotten as the familiar sensation builds up inside me, my words only coming out in the form of his name and yelled out loud at my climax.

"Naruto!"

I feel so hot now, but the question remained. What did I love about him?

His face came into view again, a white trail trickled from his panting mouth. I leaned in to lick it away, tasting myself on his skin.

"Gaara... I love you..."

My heart twists just like the first time he had said those words to me. Although unlike the first time those word reached my ears and reacted in fear by pushing him away, I embrace his form into my arms as his own arms wraps around my pale blushing body.

"Naruto..."

I do love him, yet I do not know why. Without reasons - can this feeling for him be called love? What if it is lust or just the fear of loneliness clinging onto him? I meet his eyes, wondering if he can answer this question like all other questions I had asked of him before.

"Why do I love you?"

The look of his widened eyes shows surprise, soon to be out-shined by his cheerful grin.

"Asides from me being oh-so-sexy?"

I stare at him, feeling the breath of his silent sigh high my skin.

"I don't know Gaara... I know why I love you though."

I gasp as I felt his own member brush against my own, sending sparks to re-light the fire within.

"Because you're you."

I know if I had eye-brows then this would be the moment I'd use them to give a questioning look.

"Because I am me?"

"Yes... Only you can make me feel this way."

His husky voice that spoke out my thoughts made me feel as if we were connected in mind and soul, feeling his hands moving over my body again. Driving the feeling of passion deeper and deeper so that it may be imprinted onto my body.

"I... that is the same with me..."

My hand cups his face, my thumbs stroking the soft skin in a slow circular motion.

"I know that no one but you, Naruto, could make me feel this way."

I then realize something, the thoughts instantly becoming spoken words.

"Which means that you have the power to break me, if you wanted to..."

A small patch of fear slipped in on the edge of my heart, but was short lived once his lips kissed the scar upon my forehead. His head rest onto my own, allowing our eyes a constant contact between each blink.

"...but you know I would never do that to you, right?"

I stare and think for a moment. I know Naruto would never do such emotional harm on purpose towards another human being let alone myself. I know the touches from his finger tips are done with a meaning and not just for lust. I know the pureness of blue from his eyes with forever be stained in my once shattered mind.

"No. You would never..."

I grip onto his arm, feeling the strange emotion well up inside my chest as my epiphany sprung up now so obviously to mind.

"And I could never do that to you... I... I love you."

Those last words were hard to get out of my mouth. Almost as if I feared rejection, even though it was far from possible at this point. His face warms up more into a look of happiness, a look that made me want to capture it and keep it close to my heart at all time.

It was the first time I had ever said those words to another person and we both know that I meant it very much.

Panic hit me when I noticed the tears in the corner of his eyes, fearing for a split second that somehow my words of love had hurt him the way they had once hurt me. However, I see that the happy smile remaining on his face as he places gentle child-like kisses on my lips before whispering into my ear.

"Thank you... hearing you say that makes me feel so happy... thank you."

I can no longer take it anymore. I become domiant with my kiss, soon building up into that passionate motion again - wanting him to feel the way I feel just like how he makes me feel.

"I love you."

The words are now carved into my mind. As I push him down, still connected to his kisses, I now intend to carve my love within him...

The night that were once silent and occasionally filled with the screams of horror, are now replaced with screams of pleasure and whispers of love. And I would not have it any other way.

--

Whew, my oh my - the closest thing to a lemon I have ever written XD I hope it was worthy of posting (Some where in the distance, I can sense my friend planning of shooting me for saying that 8I )

This is my contribution towards the Naruto and Gaara spam day! :D

Please review!


End file.
